Comfort
by Beael
Summary: "You ahri?" She isn't but with his help maybe she will be. One-shot made for 'One line says it all'-challenge on HPFC.


This story was made as an answer for CrAzY flamINGO's 'One line says it all'-challenge on HPFC. Enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

**by Beael**

"Oh... I thought you were alone..."

She turns around to leave but he calls her back. "Wait!" She stops, but doesn't look back; doesn't _want _to look back. "You weren't supposed to see that."

The last part is mumbled softly into her ear and despite herself she feels a tingling sensation in her neck. "I could tell", she says bitterly, trying to hide her feelings but not succeeding.

She tries a second time to leave but this time he doesn't say anything, instead he grabs her arm. "I-"

"Save your lies for someone else", she snaps and though she hates him for what he's done she can't help but hoping that he isn't lying, that it's just a big misunderstanding.

"I was just…" he trails of and she knows that she was right all along and it really is over, he did lie to her.

"I'm out of here", she says and he lets her go.

He lets her go. He doesn't want her. More, he doesn't care. That _slut _is worth more than she is. She thought what they used to have had been special, but apparently not. She's not anything to him and she can feel the humiliation burn on her cheeks.

Her legs walks by themselves and she doesn't know where she's going, but quite frankly, she doesn't care either. She just want to walk walk walk until she can forget about the way he was all over the girl and how she groaned and forget about how he did the same thing to her and how she groaned just like the girl and how she felt so bloody _special_.

A tear slips through her safety net and she sobs quietly but still doesn't allow the feelings to come. Just yesterday, she was happy. Yesterday she was _his_. He would smile secretly at her and she would feel that tingling sensation and know that she was the only one whom got that smile.

Obviously, she'd been wrong. Only an hour ago she'd gotten a note from him telling her to meet him in the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock. She'd come early, convinced that he'd be anxious to see her and early as well. Could she have been more wrong?

"You ahri?" asks a familiar voice.

She considers lying but then another sob escape and a warm arm is around her, comforting her and calming her and slowly the tears fade. "He-" she begins but she can't bring herself to continue.

"Hush, darlin'" the same voice says and she buries her face in his chest, breaths in the familiar scent.

"I thought he-"

Again she isn't able to finish but he strokes her hair out of her eyes and it feels a little better, hurts a little less.

The sink down against the wall, she in his arms and he hugs her so gently and caring that she slowly is able to take deep breaths and try to see behind the pain and humiliation.

When she's calmed down enough for the tears to have completely stopped falling she looks up from his chest and into his eyes.

"Thank you", she whispers and leans a little closer.

"Na problem", he says and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. "But don't do that again; you'll put the heart crossways in me."

She isn't sure what it means but she doesn't care either. She only cares about his eyes that are looked to hers and how she can't remember the name of the boy that made her hurt so much but only how beautiful this boy is and how warm she feels right now.

"He said he'd always love me", she mumbles.

Something that looks like pain flashes through his eyes but it disappears so quickly that she isn't sure if she really saw it or if it was only a game of her imagination.

"I came there and I was so sure that he'd be happy to see me but there he was and he was _all over her_!"

She is starting to get hysterical again and this time he doesn't calm her but leans away.

"Sometimes ya're bloody thick", he says and his voice is angry and not soft as it usually is when he's talking to her.

The tears are starting to fall again when he leans forward and kisses her. "Huney", he says between two kisses, "No' in a million years can he love you as much as I do."

His kisses are nothing like others she's had. They aren't nervous and sloppy as her first kiss was, nor are they hard and lust filled as the ones she shared with the boy that humiliated her so badly, no; they're warm and passionate but mostly they're filled with love and caring for each other.

"You love me?" she asks, dumb-struck.

"Since I first lay me eyes on ya", he answers and kisses her again.

She momentarily thinks that she can see fireworks in front of her eyes. When they break apart from a last kiss she's breathing heavily but a small smile takes place on her lips.

"I think I may be in love with you, too", she smiles.

"In love with me?" he asks cheekily.

"I love you, Seamus."

"Thought so."

"And?"

"I love you, too, Lav."


End file.
